Safe & Sound
by xxRed
Summary: [SasuSaku], [one-shot], [SPOILERS] - you and i will be safe and sound


**Summary: you and i will be safe and sound  
><strong>**Warnings: bit of swearing, SPOILERS  
><strong>**Rating: T  
><strong>**Note: I was listening to this song on repeat when I was writing this, so I thought that I may as well title it as such. Song's from Taylor Swift as well.**

.

**Safe & Sound**

.

Kakashi slumped backwards, pressing his back against the rough rock. Sakura was beside him, still knocked out from the genjutsu that Sasuke had cast upon her. The teacher felt like a complete and utter failure: he should have stopped her from confessing to him. If he had of, she would not have been going through whatever horrors Sasuke was showing her in the vision that he had created.

He glanced upon her sleeping form. Tears had stopped falling, but the tear tracks were still there. Dirt and mud streaked her face, and her mouth was in a straight line. Kakashi had noticed that her clothing had been destroyed, and her flak jacket was gone. Also, her bare arm—which was not covered by the dark material of her clothing—bore faint burns, from what looked to be acid.

What had she gone through to find Sasuke?

The masked-jonin shook his head, even with the words from Obito resounding in his ears, it did not make him feel less of a failure. Of a weakling. He should have been able to protect his only female student from horrors such as this. If only he had noticed those feelings that she had started to get for the young Uchiha.

But he was too concerned with said Uchiha.

Five years ago, he would have brushed aside her feelings as if they were nothing. However, he could see the sadness in her eyes when his prodigy was mentioned, and even the slight fear of what was going on. Kakashi should have done something about it, anything would have been better than this.

His student, that he regarded as a daughter, fell in love with a criminal.

'No,' he thought to himself, 'she was already in love with him before then. I was just too blind to notice it.'

Kakashi could not help himself from brushing aside the hair on her face. He frowned, his mouth curving downwards beneath his mask. He did have to believe in the boys, but that did not mean that he would trust or accept his prodigy. There was no way now. He had betrayed them again in the end, deciding to start what Sasuke had called a 'revolution'.

What did Sasuke even mean by that?

Kakashi felt two massive chakras flare from the east. He already knew. The two boys were fighting each-other. Although the sage had said that it would be best to believe in the both of them, how could he? Sasuke was different. He was a liar, and he knew how to fake everything. Honestly, Kakashi was tired of everything from the last Uchiha.

As bad as that sounded, he just wanted it all to end. Enough of the fighting, and all of the death. Sasuke had been stupid to go ahead and fight again, but that was how the boy is. He would do anything to get what he wanted. What an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets.

After a few minutes, he felt the chakras die down once more.

'Is it over?'

It was only around a twenty minute time-frame; there was no way that they were done already. They both made it obvious that it was a fight to the death.

'Who won?'

Kakashi shook his head, and glanced back over to his fallen student. Tears were rolling unchecked down her cheeks again. What had Sasuke shown her? That was what the jonin wanted to know. The masked-jonin knew that he could not dispel the jutsu; Sasuke had cast it with his rinnegan, that much was easy to see.

Once more, the teacher allowed his eyebrows to furrow. He was still angry with himself, self-loathing clawing at his chest like a tiger trapped in a cage. Anger to Sasuke was there as well. However, Kakashi felt it was his fault that Sasuke had left the village. If Kakashi had forced the boy to stay, all of this—the fighting between Naruto and Sasuke—may not have occurred. But like the old sage had said, there was the fact that this was practically destined. Did that mean that, some way or another, Sasuke would have left?

"Kakashi-sensei!"

The silver-haired man froze, hearing the voice of his overly loud student. He looked over to where the voice had come from, and saw two people—two figures—walking towards them—both Kakashi and Sakura. Kakashi pursed his lips underneath his mask. Naruto had won, it seems.

As the two made it to Kakashi, it was apparent that Sasuke's attention was no longer on Naruto nor Kakashi. He was walking on his own—more like limping—but he still crouched down in front of Sakura. Kakashi noted that Sasuke bared a cut on his right cheek, it was deep and had only just stopped bleeding. Both of the young Uchiha's eyes were bleeding as well. The jonin growled, allowing it to slip out, loud enough for Sasuke and Naruto to hear.

Sasuke paused and gave a look to his ex-teacher. He was silent, watching the man that he had once considered to be his 'father' in this small family that was known as team 7.

"Don't," Kakashi said, through clenched teeth, "Don't even think about it, Sasuke."

The young Uchiha allowed a frown to fall onto his bruised features, "I'm releasing the jutsu."

"W—What's…?" Naruto did not understand.

Kakashi wanted nothing more than to get Sasuke to leave, forcibly. The Uchiha did not deserve Sakura's love, after what he had pulled with her. The Hatake had not protected Sakura, and Sasuke had made it clear that he was not interested in her at all. Kakashi would not allow his female student to be bullied by such a man, and he would not allow Sasuke to be close. It was best for Sakura to forget her love for him.

"Undo the jutsu, then leave," Kakashi ordered, his tone gaining a razor sharp edge to it.

Sasuke locked his jaw, showing his utter anger towards this situation. Although the sharingan nor the rinnegan were activated at this time, Sasuke's message was clear through his stormy eyes. The onyx was softer than usual, showing more emotions than usual.

"No," Sasuke said, his own tone slightly gravelly from the shouting match he had just had with the dobe.

"You made it clear you have no care for her," Kakashi stated, "why are you continuing to stay? Do you just want to continue to hurt her?"

Naruto breathed out, "Sasuke wants to apologize to her."

The copy ninja looked at his blond student. The usually dorky teen was serious looking, his brows knitted together. His eyes were darker than usual also. He was trying to get his teacher to understand as well, but there was no way, not now. Naruto was not the one that needed to prove himself to Kakashi; it was Sasuke.

"An apology wouldn't be enough," the jonin found himself saying, "No words can make up for what he did, and what he's done to her. Don't you understand, Naruto?"

"I… understand, I really do, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto stated, "but that doesn't mean he shouldn't try, right?"

"…" Kakashi dropped his head, glaring at the ground, "Tch."

Sasuke took this is as permission. He gently outstretched his hand, and pressed his hand against the fallen roseate's cheek. His eyes flashed red for a moment as he dispelled the jutsu. The Uchiha felt a twinge of guilt at the sight of her tears, but ignored it for the moment. Her eyebrows furrowed as she began to regain consciousness. Sasuke pulled away his hand, as if he had been burnt. Both Kakashi and Naruto stayed silent, watching as Sasuke did this.

Finally, the kunoichi opened her teary jade eyes. The colour was much brighter than usual because of her tears. She let out a hiccup, and instantly her hand went to her chest. Sasuke understood, his eyes fell as he watched her check if she was still actually alive. Eventually, Sakura realized that she was still alive. Her eyes lifted up to meet Sasuke's smouldering ones, instantly becoming buried within the dark depths.

"Sakura," Sasuke murmured, his tone—husky still—but soft as he outstretched his hand once more and wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

The girl let out a sob and allowed herself to sit up, her fingers touching Sasuke's hand—which fell to her cheek—she closed her hand around his. The tears continued falling as gentle sobs wracked her tiny frame. The Uchiha stayed still, watching her with inquiring eyes. Soon, he came closer and pulled her body onto his so that she was resting against him. He nuzzled the top of her head, moving his hand to her waist.

"S—Sasuke—k-kun," she cried, her voice soft and uneven.

"Sakura," Sasuke murmured right back at her, letting her know that he heard her.

"I—I thought that y—you—" she stopped, and let out a hiccup sound as she shivered at the thought of the vision that he had shown her.

.

.

.

"You are… so damned annoying."

He offered her a somewhat sad smile. A few seconds he gave her that, but then he disappeared, only to reappear in front of her. His face covered by his raven bangs as his hand turned into a point, shoving it through her chest. Blood splattered, but she did not feel the pain of the blow.

Only the pain of heartbreak.

'Look at me,' she thought, 'please!'

He did not do so. His eyes were still covered, only the glow of the sharingan and the rinnegan showing through. Even then, Sakura knew that his eyes were not on her.

'Does he even… see me…?' she whispered to herself within her head.

He yanked his hand back out, allowing her tiny body to crumble to the ground like a limp ragdoll. He watched, his eyes still covered. She tried to sit up, but finally, she felt the pain in the centre of her being. But she did not know if that was just her heart hurting—oh so much—or the pain of her chest being ripped into by a foreign thing.

She could not tell.

She heard voices whispering in her head.

'You always got in my way.'

'I don't care for you.'

'You're a burden.'

'I hate you.'

'You're nothing to me.'

'We were never friends—I never had a bond with you.'

But the last one had to be the one that got her most.

'Hate me, cling onto your pathetic life, and hate me.'

.

.

.

Sasuke silently cursed himself; this genjutsu had been designed just for her. He knew her so well, that he knew what would affect her the most. He could already read her, and the anguish that she was going through. He was surprised that she was allowing him to hold her close to him, and for that, he was grateful.

The last Uchiha gently touched her arm, allowing his eyes to slip closed. He wanted to know if she hated him now as well, that was something that he needed to know. As bad as it was, he would hate himself if he had caused the last person that truly loved him to hate him.

A bitter laugh resounded in his head, 'It would be better for her, anyways. All I do is cause her pain.'

"Sasuke-kun," her breathing had become normal, the tears had stopped flowing, "Let me go."

It was a whisper, a plead. He instantly let her go, ignoring the pain in his chest of doing so. She stood up, hopping off of his lap. She had her back to him—to Naruto and Kakashi as well. Her fingers were clenched by her side, but they loosened, and from the looks of things, gathered on her chest in a closed-fist, right above her heart.

.

.

.

Kakashi watched Sasuke throughout the entire scene, watching as his eyes became dull when she asked for him to let her go. Sasuke did not look angry, no, he looked more saddened by this. As if everything was wrong now. It was as if he knew what he had lost. Uchiha Sasuke understood.

The Hatake kept his eye on his raven-haired prodigy, watching as the teen tightened his fists into tight balls on his lap. He was shaking lightly as well.

"Sakura, I…" Sasuke started, his voice tiny and no longer having the same angry edge to it that it had only less than an hour ago when he rejected Sakura.

Sakura shook her head, "I don't deserve this."

The Uchiha looked shocked, to be honest, his eyes widened ever so slightly and his mouth gaped lightly. But his poker-face returned within a second, and he looked blank. His stoic façade was back on, he was hiding his feelings from everyone.

"I confessed to you and you…" Sakura shook, much like how Sasuke was shaking right now, "you… decide to show me a genjutsu… a genjutsu where you bury your hand in my chest… to kill me…"

Sasuke stayed silent, knowing that there was nothing for him to say that would not be selfish and wrong. There was no way that he could say that something like this was a good thing, even though, in his own head, what he did was the best for her.

Because hating Uchiha Sasuke would have been easier than loving him.

Naruto and Kakashi felt as if they were interrupting something. It was between Sasuke, and Sakura. Yet, it was odd that Sasuke had not told them to leave, or that it was none of their business. Maybe Sasuke had just… had enough. He wanted it to be known. He wanted it to be known that he had done such a cruel genjutsu.

"You…!" Kakashi growled, his voice rugged, "Why would you—"

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, his eyes softening.

The dobe understood. The idiot who supposedly never understood anything. The idiot who did not get Uchiha Sasuke—in Sasuke's eyes—understood what was going on through his best-friend's head. He was trying to protect Sakura by getting her to hate Sasuke. That was the easiest way, in Sasuke's head, for her to be safe. Naruto felt his heart clench painfully at the thought of how depressing that was. He wondered just how much Sakura's words affected Sasuke, just how much it made the young Uchiha want to turn around and stay.

"Why… Why must I…" Sakura was crying again, this was noticeable in the way she was breathing and pause in-between words, "love you, even after you do that? Why must I love someone that I know doesn't care?"

Sasuke stood up sharply after that, appearing right behind her. Kakashi was about to go and do something about it, but Naruto held his hand out, stopping the silver-haired jonin from stopping whatever was going to happen.

The roseate smiled sadly, "Are you… just going to knock me out again… and leave without a word…?"

Sasuke watched her hair and her neck from behind, he watched as she took deep breaths that came with the silent tears cascading down her cheeks. He knew her words from before, when she confessed to him once more, affected him. He shook, and he wanted to stay and listen, and submerge himself in her words and promises—much like the last time she confessed to him when they were only thirteen years old.

"No," the Uchiha murmured, tone low, "I'm not leaving."

Sakura's jade eyes widened when she felt two arms wrap around her midsection, pulling her close to the warm body behind her. She felt him tighten his hold on her, grip onto her tightly as he buried his head into her hair, taking in the scent of her.

"If I had of known things would have ended this way," Sasuke said, "I would have stayed with you that night."

He then… let her go.

Sasuke turned his back to her, and started stepping away, "Naruto…"

The blond got the message and trotted up to stand beside his teammate. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, and noted that the Uchiha had a completely blank look on his face.

"Alright, one, two, three… now!"

As the two performed the needed hand sign at the same time, the genjutsu became released. Sasuke dropped his hand, allowing it to fall limply by his side, while Naruto grinned. He did his good old Naruto pose, his hands resting on the back of his skull and his grin grew extra large.

"I think we should go and make sure everyone is okay," Naruto stated, a blush forming on his cheeks because of who he wanted to check most.

Sasuke turned his head, obviously not caring as he started walking to the direction of where the battlefield was. Naruto, like a lost puppy, hurried up beside him. The blond then whacked his best-friend across the back of his raven-head. Sasuke let out a growl, and glanced to his so-called friend.

"You," Naruto pointed at Sakura who was watching the entire scene, "apologize."

Sasuke scowled, "Tch."

"I mean it, Sasuke," the dobe said, crossing his arms over his chest and walked in front of the Uchiha, "And trust me, I got enough energy to beat you into a bloody pulp."

Sasuke, on the other hand was, well, tired. So really, having another fight with Naruto was just… pointless. The last Uchiha tilted his head in Sakura's direction, before wandering back over. Sakura was still standing like before, but the tears were no longer falling down her cheeks. Sasuke stood in front of her, and gently held his left hand against her jaw.

"… Sorry," he murmured quietly, ducking his head, "I didn't… I shouldn't have done any of that…"

"Sasuke-kun?" this was… a shocking revelation in Sakura's eyes, she did not believe that the Uchiha Sasuke was apologizing to her all of all people.

"… I know words are not enough, like Kakashi had said," Sasuke stated, his head still dipped low so that his eyes were not seen, "but I'll… try and make things up to you. … I still don't understand your reasons with loving me, however."

The roseate that was absolutely tired from all of the fighting that had occurred looked at him with widened jade eyes, "Sasuke-kun… Words won't make up what happened, true. However… the fact that even you will try… that's enough for me to forgive you," Sakura paused and gently laid one hand on his own hand that was touching her, while using her other to lift away his bangs so she could see his beautiful eyes; he was staring at her with inquiring onyx orbs, and he looked somewhat peaceful, "and… I don't need a reason to love you, I just do."

Sasuke shook as he heard her confession once more, "Sakura… I don't deserve this…"

"Love isn't about deserving, it never was," the kunoichi gave him a bright smile.

He lifted up his head, and Sakura pulled her hands away as Sasuke dropped his own hand as well. He leaned in close and pressed his forehead against hers in a silent display of affection. The Uchiha pulled her tiny body to his own, allowing her to feel his heartbeat under her fingertips. Her hands were on his chest as she looked into his eyes, the smouldering onyx was shining with what seemed to be… tears?

"Sasuke—" he quietened her however, leaning up and kissing the top of her head.

She blushed at his contact, but then looked saddened when he pulled away and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. They were still close to each-other, but Sakura already was missing his gentle touch. The Uchiha glanced at Kakashi who was silently watching the scene unfold. The jonin bowed his head, a yes, in other words.

.

.

.

**/author notes/: **So this is unedited, so if you notice mistakes-sorry.


End file.
